Much effort has been put into developing polymeric compositions that exhibit desirable properties, lower costs, or both. For some applications, it is desirable to improve one or more of the following: the tactile characteristics of the polymeric articles, the low gloss surface appearance, or the durability characteristics, For instance, vehicle passengers contact various automotive interior articles and it is desirable to employ a material for these articles that has a soft touch tactile sensation and is durable and withstanding frequent touching and scratching. Among the ways to impart a soft touch feel, low gloss appearance and high surface durability is to use a multi step process applying a secondary layer of functional material on top of a molded article through overmoulding, painting or other technique. Other ways to impart a soft touch feel, low gloss appearance and high surface durability is a modification of a thermoplastic material to suit the desired properties.
Examples of prior polymeric compositions and processes of forming those compositions are discussed in: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,300,419; 6,949,605; 6,498,214, U.S. Patent Publication 2005/0288393, and WIPO Publication 2007/025663A1 all of which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference for all purposes.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0010616, PCT Application Nos. PCT/US2005/008917 (filed on Mar. 17, 2005), and PCT International Patent Application Publication Nos. WO2006/102155A2 (filed Mar. 15, 2006), WO2006/101966A1 (filed Mar. 15, 2006), WO2006101932A2 (filed Mar. 15, 2006), and WO2006102155A2 (filed Mar. 15, 2006), all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in there entirety, describe block (i.e., blocky) copolymers of a lower α-olefin (LOA) and a second α-olefin (i.e., LOA/α-olefin interpolymers such as ethylene/α-olefin interpolymers) which may be soft thermoplastics and blends with polypropylene having improved mechanical properties.
PCT International Patent Application Publication No. WO2003/040201 A1 (filed on May 6, 2002), published US Patent Application No. 2003/0204017 (filed on May 5, 2002), European Patent No. 0495099 (filed on Dec. 12, 1989), European Patent Application No. 129368 (filed on Jun. 5, 1984) and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,525,157 (issued on Feb. 25, 2003), 6,403,692 (issued Jun. 11, 2002), and 5,272,236 (issued Dec. 21, 1993) all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in there entirety, describe linear or substantially linear ethylene polymers (S/LEP) which may be soft thermoplastics and polymeric blends including a S/LEP.
International Patent Application Publication WO 03/040201 A1 filed on May 6, 2002, published US Application No. 2003/0204017 filed on May 5, 2002, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,157 issued on Feb. 25, 2003, all of which are incorporated by reference, describe polypropylene elastomers which may be soft thermoplastics, and polymeric blends using a propylene elastomer.
Still, it remains desirable to provide a polymeric composition, particularly, a shaped thermoplastic polyolefin composition that can exhibit a relatively soft-touch feel and withstand the conditions encountered in vehicle interior applications, such as substantially low gloss, mar resistance, scratch resistance, low temperature ductility, dimensional stability, or any combination thereof. It would be particularly attractive to accomplish this without the need to use relatively high cost or highly processed (e.g., grafted) polymers, specialty fillers or agents, or other additional or alternative relatively costly ingredients, processes, multi-layered structures (such as coatings) or the like while still maintaining desirable characteristics.